Love is Dreaminess
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are alone and bored until Sakura gives Sasuke a quiz from her magazine...SasuSaku Fluff


Loves is Dreaminess

Note: Omigosh, 3 in the morning I'm typing dis….oh well…song is "Love is Dreaminess" and you can find the song on YouTube by simply typing its name in the search…Second part to DDR Attack!

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the bench together. Both were bored out of their wits.

Sakura took out her magazine and Sasuke shot a look at her, "What're you doing?" he asked, "Oh nothing important…unless you'd be interested, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said, obviously flirting with him.

_Just close your eyes and take my hands come in the fantasy.  
Youve never seen before_

"Okay fine..I'll do anything to get rid of being bored.." Sasuke said, turning to her, Inner Sakura squealed with happiness. "How about a quiz?" Sakura asked her crush, he let out a "hn", which Sakura took as a yes.

"Love quiz?" she asked, "No" Sasuke winced at the thought of him taking a love quiz,.

_I'll take you to little princess world.  
When I wake you up you can feel my heartbeat in the sky_

"Lollipop quiz?" she asked, "What the heck is that??" he asked, awkwardly, "It's a quiz to see if you were a lollipop what flavour you'd be" she said. "Uh..no" he said, thinking about how embarrassing that would be if Naruto had just walked by.

_Fly with me around the world.  
Can you feel this harmony_

"Fashion quiz?" she asked, "What!?NO!" Sasuke said, not even bothering to think about Naruto dying of laughter seeing Sasuke taking a fashion quiz.

_Take you away  
Take you away  
Take you away_

"Killing quiz?" she asked, "YES!!!" Sasuke almost gave Sakura a heart attack, "Oh….no, wait…oh..typo, it's the kissing quiz.." she said, squinting her eyes at the magazine.

Sasuke sweat dropped as he thought, 'I just said yes to a kissing quiz….'.

_I believe in only your love. I hear you call my name.  
You've never seen before_

"What is your sibling really like?" Sakura said, "Huh? He's evil, mean, evil, uncool, evil.." Sasuke said, "No, that's the name of this quiz!" she said, Sasuke sweat dropped again.

"I guess I'll take that one…" Sasuke said, "Okay!" Sakura happily said.

"What would you describe your sibling like? Funny, annoying, mean, or cute?" Sakura asked, "Mean, I guess…..wait..CUTE?? Is this some kinda yaoi, incest fanfiction??" Sasuke asked.

_I'll take you to little princess world.  
When I wake you up you can feel my heartbeat in the sky._

Sakura sighed, "No, it's straight…and it's fluffy, too…What does your sibling think of you? Funny, annoying, mean or cute?", "Is weak an option?" Sasuke asked, "..No" Sakura answered, "Then annoying, I guess" Sasuke said.

_show you my way in to the light.  
I take you paradise!_

"Okay…Does your sibling care about his/her looks?" Sakura asked, "He used to spend about an hour washing his hair, combing it and putting it into a ponytail…now he must spend 2 hours since he's got that nail polish to deal with.." Sasuke said.

"Okay, does he hang out with a gang or clique at school?" Sakura asked, there was a long pause, considering they didn't go to school, "Uh….the Akatsuki??" Sasuke said.

"Okay, last question…what nickname would you give him?" Sakura asked, "Evil…..something" Sasuke said, not really prepared to answer that question.

Sakura totaled the score and said, "You're brother is a killing machine, if you're lucky he might just kill your clan and leave" in a monotone voice, reading from the magazine.

_Close to me and dream with me, darling, dream with me  
Close to me and dream with me darling._

There was a long pause.

"When was that magazine made??" Sasuke asked.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Lol, so short, I'm sorry but I'm really bad at making up quizzes with answers….so I had to make it short, sorry! If you expected kisses and hugs and all that stuff, I'm sorry but I just didn't feel it coming to me today…partly 'cause it's 3:20am here….XD

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:What nail polish?

A:Itachi's in the Akatsuki now, if you didn't notice, all Akatsuki members need to wear purple nail polish.XD

Q:Sasuke is showing a lot of emotion!

A:You're telling me!XD

Q:Why don't you write more SasuSaku, you said it was your favourite couple.

A:Truth is I like SasuSaku a LOT. I like it more than NaruHina (But I still like it!). It's just that for me, SasuSaku fanfictions are hard to write and NaruHina just rolls off the tongue, know what I mean?XD

Ciao for Now,

Ku


End file.
